Perfect Note
by Tiduspoorpants
Summary: Eunhyuk is having a little trouble hitting the higher notes in Perfection. Sungmin is more than willing to give him a hand.


**Perfect Note by Tiduspoorpants**

* * *

><p><em>Eunhyuk is having a little trouble hitting the higher notes in Perfection. Sungmin is more than willing to give him a hand.<em>

* * *

><p>This is what happens when you suddenly dump two men in a band they weren't in, in the first place.<p>

Recording by themselves. That's right, .self.

The band had already recorded every last bit of the song and now that Eunhyuk and Sungmin have been thrown into the mix they had to record their parts, taking away the other members parts.

Naturally none of the others were going to be there while they did that.

"This is bullshit" Eunhyuk complained midway through his part "I cant hit this fucking note!" he said, smacking his fist against the thick glass that separated him from Sungmin.

"Just think of something sexy!" Sungmin yelled, despite that he could be heard just fine through the PA.

Eunhyuk closed his eyes and tried to do that.

Sungmin pressed play and the thump of the track played through his headphones.

He tried to think of sexy things, of Donghae's hip thrusts, Ga-In swaying her hips, Hyoyeon popping her slender body.

He got so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed his cue, but this time when he sang his voice wasn't able to hit the note, and even worse, as it was now deep and raspy, dripping the mild arousal he had worked himself into.

"Fuck!" Eunhyuk cursed to himself, almost throwing his headphones, when a light giggle filtered through the speakers of the PA.

"It didn't work!" Eunhyuk yelled and watched as Sungmin rolled his eyes and dissapeared from view only to appear a moment later in the recording booth with Eunhyuk.

"Come on, its really easy" the shorter man said with a smile, leaning against the wall and hitting the note with his eyes closed, truth be told it sounded more like a moan, but it was the note he needed to hit.

Eunhyuk huffed and blushed before turning back to the mic and doing a few practice noises, getting frustrated with himself for just sounding gruff.

The music began to loop again and he waited for his cue, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, preparing himself to at least get as close as he can to the note.

He went to sing but the noise faltered, stuttering and going impossibly high as he felt a body press in behind him and cup his semi arousal through his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" Eunhyuk gasped out, not trying to pull away in case he broke any of the expensive equipment in the room.

"Helping~" Sungmin purred, leaning up to whisper absolutely sexy things into Eunhyuk's ear, teaming it with another firm grab of Eunhyuk junior.

"Oo-oo-oh!" Eunhyuk moaned, loud and high pitched, perfectly how he needed to.

"Now just do that" Sungmin said cheekily, running his tongue up the outer shell of Eunhyuks ear and pulling away entirely.

"Wh-what?" Eunhyuk almost visibly pouted, his hardon straining against his jeans.

"You expect me to focus on recording now!" he shook his head and clicked his tongue, backing Sungmin against the wall farthest from the door.

"Entirely" Sungmin purred, the hint of tease still in his tone as he began to tug the zipper down of Eunhyuks pants, his other arm reaching out to make sure the mic was close enough to record.

"Tease" Eunhyuk said, smirking at his use of the Mandarin word instead as Sungmin slid his manicured hand into the now open v of his jeans.

"Focus" Sungmin demanded, pushing Eunhyuk to face the mic as he dropped to his knees in front of him, smiling like a cheshire cat as he blew hot air on Eunhyuk's exposed shaft.

The music ran around inside Eunhyuks headphone and he lifted his head attempting to focus as Sungmin's tongue flattened just so against the head of his dick.

"I can't do this" he mumbled, almost screaming when Sungmin moved as if to stand up and leave.

"Well if you dont want my help-" Sungmin began, eyes glinting with mischeif.

"I do! I do... fuck... you're an asshole you know that?" Eunhyuk said, grateful when Sungmins tongue returned to his flesh.

"Mhmm, so they say, now sing" he mumbled, lips never leaving Eunhyuks hot flesh as he spoke.

Eunhyuk trembled biting his lip and looking up at the roof in the hopes that not seeing what Sungmin was doing to him would help him focus.

The music was almost sexual, the way the bass hit him, and Sungmin's tongue lapped almost perfectly in synch.

"Tian mian qian wo shi shei" Eunhyuk began steadily, proud for not moaning or stuttering through his first line.

Sungmin smirked and promplty covered the head of Eunhyuk's dick with his perfect bow lips, his tongue pressing against his slit almost expertly.

"Ta mian qian wo shi shei"

These words came out not as they were intended, Eunhyuks voice lilting higher, he knew that they would have to auto-tune him if he kept this up, a moan belting out in between Kyuhyun and Siwons verse, glad he didn't have to sing again till the chorus as Sungmin sank down completely onto him.

Sungmin hummed a laugh onto Eunhyuks dick, making the man call out again barely half a verse later, making it sound like those little yelps were intentional in the song. He was going to enjoy splicing these into the song later on.

The chorus came and Eunhyuk couldnt help the deep breathy noise that had become his singing; Not when Sungmins throat was squeezing him deliciously like it was.

"Fuck, stop or you're going to get a recording of -Ahn!" Eunhyuk couldnt even finish his sentance when Sungmin began to pull up from where he was blowing Eunhyuk, his teeth dragging up his dick in a way that had Eunhyuk turning to jelly.

"That is exactly what I want though" Sungmin said with mock sweetness, sitting back and making a show of peeling his sweater off, revealing that he had undone his pants somewhere along the way, his hardness jutting out between the V of his fly.

Eunhyuk stared, feeling heat pool in his gut at the sight of the length jutting out of his pants, he wanted it, he wanted it bad.

"Do you like what you see Hyukkie?" Sungmin teased, dragging one of his fingers up the vein that throbbed on the underside, making the hard muscle twitch where it stood.

Eunhyuk nodded stifly, inhaling sharply through his nose as he watched Sungmin take hold of the base of his own member and stroke in painfully slowly, a moan escaping him as if the movement was on his own aching flesh.

Eunhyuk watched, his breathing deep and heavy as Sungmins hand glided over his flesh, he wasn't even touching him with that hand, but he wanted to scream for him to touch it properly, to grab it and roughly tug.

He almost died a little inside when a glittery pearl of precum pooled out of the tip of Sungmins slit, sliding delicately to be collected by his fingers that were holding himself.

"Just fucking do it already!" Eunhyuk snapped, swallowing thickly, his throat feeling dryer than he remembered it being.

"Do what?" Sungmin asked with wide innocent eyes, keeping them locked to Eunhyuk as he brought a finger to his lips to suck the salty pearl right off.

Eunhyuk snapped the second Sungmins tongue dissapeared back inside his mouth.

"Fuck you and your fucking teasing" he growled, moving to hoist Sungmin up under his arms and bending him until he squished against the thick glass of the recording booth.

"Fuck me? Why havent you yet?" Sungmin still managed to tease as his pants and boxers were pulled down in one movement, feeling Eunhyuk grind against his behind immediately.

"Stop it, stop it right now or I swear to god" Eunhyuk growled, nipping at Sungmins ear to try and stop him from pressing his buttons even more.

"You'll what? Plow me into the wall?" Sungmin laughed, pressing Eunhyuk to make a move on him.

Eunhyuk couldn't take it anymore and pressed his dick against Sungmins hole, spreading him wide and watching as the tip of himself dissappeared inside him immediately.

"You little fucker... you were planning this" Eunhyuk said with his voice tight, Sungmin was already slick, already stretched, he knew now what he had done during his lunch break that was for sure.

"Just a little" Sungmin panted, fingers sliding on the glass in front of him, looking out into the recording studio, laughing to himself that anyone could see them if they came inside, and that only made the whole thing that much hotter.

Eunhyuk snapped his hips forward, over and over again he plowed into the smaller man deternined to win this battle somehow, feeling only somewhat victorious when Sungmin called out suddenly, knowing he had just found his spot.

He rode over that spot, letting the head of his dick assault Sungmins spot in shallow thrusts.

"Please! More!" Sungmin finally called out himself, head resting in the crook of his arm and letting out the deepest of noises as Eunhyuk finally thrust all the way in, setting a brutal and deep pace that had his toes curling and his blood running hot.

"More? Like this?" Boom Boom Boom his hips rutted, Clap Clap Clap their skin sounded, wet on wet as their sweat mingled together.

"Kiss Me" Sungming demanded desperately, turning his head to capture Eunhyuks lips, the sound of his orgasm being swallowed up into the kiss.

Eunhyuks eyes rolled back as Sungmin came, his body pulling one out of him as well.

The music continued to play over and over again in his headphones as they stood their collecting their breath.

"You finally hit that note" Sungmin laughed.

"Fuck you"

"You just did, want to go again?"


End file.
